


Rage

by riottgirl133



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Brainwashing, M/M, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottgirl133/pseuds/riottgirl133





	Rage

“Nothing?” Andy asked, biting his lip nervously.

Jinxx shook his head sighing, but let his fingers dash along the keyboard, “I’ll try tracing the number they called from again.” 

Andy gulped and looked at his phone from where that dreaded call came from. All they said was "We have him” and he instantly knew who they meant. His hand gripped the table in fear.

Christian noticed his tension and held his shoulder gently, “Hey…we got this. We’ll find him…”

He looked up at the comforting hand and sniffled, nodding.

“Got it!!! I tracked his phone!" Jinxx said typing faster.

Andy grabbed his shoulder anxiously, "W-Where is he?!”

“He’s east of here at a warehouse!”

Andy nodded and ran to the door, picking up his pistol on the drawer near the exit. Christian ran after him, grabbing the keys to the car Andy clearly missed.

“H-Hey guys wait up!!!”

Jinxx closed his laptop and stuffed in his bag clumsily before slinging it over him and running out, muttering under his breath, “It’s like I’m invisible.”

~Ware House~

Ashley struggled as he squirmed on the bed, twisting and turning and pulling at the buckles strapping him down. His heart raced with anxiety and his head shot back and forth to look around for any other means of escape. But all he could find was the echo of his panting.

“Get comfortable,” a muffled voice spoke from the shadows.The hostage flew his gaze towards the origin of the words, and out stepped two 6 foot tall men, masked with skulls flamed in red. 

One held a cap like aparatus, leaving Ashley to continuously silently guess what it was, in his hand chuckling, “You’re gonna need it.”

Ashley grit his teeth trying not to put on a face of fear, “What the hell are you going to do to me?”

“Oh…we’re here to only create a weapon against your little friends. That being YOU!”

Finally catching on, Ashley’s eyes shot wide open as he brought the helmet closer to his head. He twitched his head the other way to avoid it but the other kidnapper held him down.

“NO NO NOOO!!” he yelled kicking and screaming in protest with his eyes closed shut as the other two cackled.

“PUT IT DOWN!”

The one holding the helmet froze and turned to the sudden, new voice in the room. Ashley shot his eyes open and panted in relief but looked up in confusion of his savior. His eyes widen at the sight of Andy, pointing a pistol at their direction, eyebrows furrowed in rage. Jinxx and Christian ran in from behind with their own guns, cocked and finger on the trigger.

The kidnapper holding the hypnosis helmet threw his laugh back in laughter, setting it down on the table besides Andy’s bed, “Well well looks like we got an audience for our show tonight.”

He gestured toward his partner, chuckling evily, “Get these in shape for the performance.”

Right when the other charged towards the trio, Andy smirked, closing an eye for accuracy and firing a round, watching a hole blow through the helmet right behind the first guy. He brought the gun up close to his lips and blew the gun smoke out to thin air.

The first kidnapper growled and pulled out his own pistol ragefully, hissing, “You little-”

Without even finishing, he shot a few rounds nonsensically while Andy let the bullets skid past him and even watched one hit the second kidnapper. The other guy fell in a loud painful grunt and held his gushing wound against his leg. 

Taking the chance, Jinxx pushed him down to the floor with his knee and growled, “Down!”

The first kidnapper stood in shock for that brief moment but stopped himself short of losing his focus once Andy was charging towards him. He grits his teeth putting his pistol up but only for Andy to give a large swing of his backhand to knock it out of his hand to let it fling and slide across the concrete floor. While he was distracted by his lost weapon, Andy flung his fist up at him, letting it kiss the kidnapper’s cheek. He stumbled back but kept his composure to stand up. Andy growled in frustration and knocked at his knee and throwing the son of a bitch another sucker punch right on the nose. This time he finally got on the ground. He sat himself on the kidnapper’s stomach and didn’t even bother to remove the mask beforing going punch after punch towards his face, each one’s impact staining his knuckles with even more blood. His rage wasn’t being alleviated and it felt as if the next punch was never going to be enough.

Christian unbuckled Ashley’s straps. The hostage sat up quickly and looked up and around, stopping at Andy going to town with beating the shit out of his kidnapper. He ran over and held his savior’s shoulder and shouted, “Andy that’s enough!!!”

The younger boy finally stopped, panting and growling under his breath, staring down the bloodied mask and unconscious body. Ashley turned Andy’s face to him and throwing his arms around him tightly and crying into his shoulder. With that instant it’s like Andy’s changed out of no where and he hugged him back tightly and closed his eyes letting a single tear fall.


End file.
